deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/William wallace vs Spartacus
William wallace: The scottish rebel leader who brought scotland freedom. vs Spartacus: The roman gladiator that escaped from the arena and lead a rebellion against the roman empire. Edges War hammer vs Galdius: The gladius has a longer range and is in my opinion will get more kills. Edge Gladius Trident & Net vs Claymore: The claymore has a longer reach, is much more powerful and will get more kills. Edge Claymore Sling vs Ball and chain: While the ball and chain dose have more power the sling has the longer reach and is more accuarate. A lot of you will disagree with me on this but.. Edge Sling Gladiator shield vs Targe and dirk: The targe and dirk is a sheild and a dagger which is much better than just a sheild. Edge Targe and drik. My personel vote goses to william wallace because his weapons are much more advanced and his armour will mean spartacus will have a hard time killing him. William Wallace is sitting in the middle of a field in Scotland planning his next attack on the British. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his arm. He turns and sees Spartacus standing a few metres away sling in hand. Wallace picks up his ball and chain and a runs at spartacus who loads up another rock into his sling. He slings it at wallace who blocks with his shield before throwing his ball and chain. Spartacus easily dodges the projectile and pulls out his trident and wallace pulls out his claymore. Wallace charges at spartacus and swings his claymore at him but spartacus blocks with his shield. He thrusts forwards with the trident but wallace blocks with his own shield. Wallace stabs forward with his claymore and scrapes spartacus’s side. Spartacus is undeterred and stabs wallace in his unprotected hand. Wallace drops his sword and shouts in pain. Spartacus tries to stab him in the chest but wallace blocks with his shield. He then pulls out his war hammer and swings it a spartacus who jumps back. He thrusts forward with the trident and gets wallace in the stomach but the chain mail prevents serious injury. Wallace swings his hammer at spartacus’s head but only manages to knock his helmet off. Spartacus throws his net at him but wallace moves out of the way and it flies past harmlessly. Spartacus tries to stab him again but wallace blocks with his shield and hits spartacus in the arm with the hammer causing spartacus to drop his trident. Spartacus screams in pain and smashes wallace round the face with the shield stunning him. He then pulls out his Gladius and stabs wallace in the arm. Wallace grits his teeth and takes out his last remaining weapon the dirk. He pushes spartacus back and swings forward with the dirk narrowly missing spartacus’s face. Spartacus hits wallace with his shield again and thrusts forward with the galdius but it is blocked by the targe. Spartacus gose for an over head swing but wallace ducks underneath and stabs spartacus in the leg. Spartacus yells in pain and hits wallace multiple times with his shield, forcing him to leave the dagger in spartacus’s leg. Spartacus bends down to pull out the knife and wallace sees his chance. Letting out a war cry he charges forward his targe held out in front of him. Spartacus stands up again and wallace rams the spike on the targe through spartacus’s chest killing him instantly. Wallace yanks out the targe’s spike and spartacus fall to the ground. Wallace raises his shield in the air and yells in victory. Winner William Wallace Expert’s opinion William Wallace won because his armour and weapon were better. Category:Blog posts